Current head-mounted device generally includes a display apparatus and a headphone apparatus, the display apparatus is configured to output display frames, the headphone apparatus is configured to output audio signals. In some scenarios, maybe there is only need to listen to audio signals, then the display apparatus is redundant. However, in general head-mounted device, the display output is usually achieved by the display apparatus, when the display apparatus is separated from the headphone apparatus, the user would not see a menu interface and other display contents, thus leading to execute audio control operation or other operations is inconvenient.